There Never Was A Time
by Kikou-chan1
Summary: Rei/Usagi Shoujo-Ai Usagi is on the brink of death, and there is no possible way to save her. Rei's only hope... Go back in time, and stop it from happening... R&R ^ *Chapters 1-2 Up* ^
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or it's characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to go ahead and start on a song-fic ^_^ But, This is a multi-chapter, so it ISN'T finished yet. Well, Here we go! By the way, This is mostly Angst/Romance with some Action/Adventure(I haven't written any fight-scenes before, so if the fights suck, I'm sorry O_o). It's also going to be a strange AU. An AU it will be. You'll just have to read it to understand ^_^ Let's get started!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
~*Barren Area In The Woods*~  
  
A woman with raven colored hair, and somewhat of a red sailor fuku with blood running from several wounds was holding her left arm with her right, and was staring at another woman, who was laying lifeless on the ground. The other woman's hair was golden blonde, and she was wearing remnants of a blue fuku. Her gloves were torn, and she was covered in blood, with a knife sticking out from her chest.  
  
The woman in the red fuku stared at her for a second, tears finally filling her eyes... She was gone... Usagi... She couldn't be gone... Could she?  
  
She stumbled over to her body, on shakey legs, "No... Usagi... I couldn't save you..."  
  
The tears rolled off her cheeks, and dropped onto Usagi's face. She dropped to her knees weakly.  
  
"I'm worthless... I have failed in my duties as a senshi, and more importantly... I have failed the only one I've ever loved..." she managed, through tears as she stared at Usagi's lifeless face, "It should have been ME!" she cried out, and fell forwards onto Usagi's limp body.  
  
"I can't... go on..." she sat back up, and pulled the knife that had been drove through her friend's heart, up out of the other girl. She leaned down and pressed her lips to the lifeless girl's, before sitting back. "I'm sorry..." she held the knife in front of her, before plunging it into her own stomach, and falling forward, landing back on Usagi, lifelessly...  
  
~*???*~  
  
"Where... am... I?" the woman from earlier opened her eyes slightly, to discover that she was in the Royal Palace Laboratory, and was laying on a bed, that was covered with a shield of light. Her arms layed at her side, and she was perfectly straight, with her raven-hair scattered about around her.  
  
"Rei? You're awake?" Rei heard another voice say, "You're in one of the recovery pods. You'll be just fine." She spared a glance to the left side of the bed, noticing a short blue-haired girl.  
  
"Ami?" she managed, as she tried to sit up, but quickly layed back down. Her ribcage burned with pain.  
  
"You shouldn't try to get up!" Ami said, worridly, "You were injured pretty badly."  
  
"Like I needed you to tell me that it would hurt? And I think I should know what happened, I was there. Remember?" Rei responded, almost sarcastically, then winced in pain. She squinted her eyes tightly shut, then opened them back up to look at Ami. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" asked the blue-haired woman.  
  
"Why didn't you let me die?" Rei looked at her, expectantly.  
  
"We couldn't let you die. When we find out that one of is hurt, we don't just leave them to die in misery." Ami replied.  
  
"It would've been far less painful had I died." Rei said, "Usagi is..."  
  
"She isn't dead yet, but she won't last much longer." Ami looked down to her side, sadly.  
  
"Why can't you help her!?" Rei shouted, as loud as she could manage with broken ribs.  
  
Ami noticed tears filling Rei's eyes. "Rei..."  
  
"Don't you get it!?" Rei continued, "Without her, it's... it's not worth it!"  
  
"I'm sorry, There was nothing we could do. No amount of technology could save her. She was stabbed in the heart. We're lucky that she's even still breathing! She should have been dead, and had it not been for what technology we have, she would be gone by now! Minako, Makoto, and the outers donated what power they had left, too! Minako is still unconscious!" responded the genius.  
  
Rei tried to sit up, but fell backwards again. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt so helpless... Not only was she severely injured herself, but she wasn't able to save Usagi...  
  
"I know how much you care for her, and I'll do anything in my power to save her. But I know it's useless!" Ami felt tears roll down her own cheeks. They all loved Usagi, and had proved it time and time again... But Rei would have given anything to save Usagi. And Ami realised this, and it wasn't hard to see that Rei was desperately in love with the girl, although she would never have admitted it to anyone... not even herself...  
  
"I don't CARE how useless it..." Rei tried to say, but her injuries stopped her, and "Ahh..." is all that came out.  
  
"Rei, You need to rest..." Ami whispered, then noticed that the raven-haired girls eyes had closed, and she was already unconscious, "I'm sorry Rei..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: A little too angsty? Well, Let me know if you want me to continue! I just may give you a happy ending if you give me a decent review... ^_^ Let me know what you think! I REALLY want to know if you think it's okay! Well, Until next time! 


	2. Time Travel

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or it's characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 2... ::sigh:: I just wanted five reviews for each chapter :( That's why I've delayed this... And I finally got 5 reviews ^_^ So I'll continue! I'd like five more for this chapter, then I'll post number 3. Sounds fare, right? Right. One more thing. Someone asked why I didn't tell how Usagi got stabbed... You'll just have to wait. I didn't tell, for a reason. You'll find out soon enough... Well, On with the chapter... How will Rei save Usagi-chan? Find out today!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Time Travel...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
~*Royal Palace: Laboratory*~  
  
"Usagi..." Rei said in her sleep. She was twisting and turning on the bed, and her hands had unconsciously clutched at the sheets underneathe. Sweat formed in beads on her forehead, and her eyes were squinched tightly closed. Ami looked at her, sadly.  
  
"There has to be some way to save Usagi. I don't think I can stand watching Rei go on like this..." Ami whispered softly. She then heard Rei choke out the words, "Don't leave me... Please..."  
  
"Rei..." Ami sighed, then turned back to her work. She glanced up, at Usagi, who was floating in the regeneration tank. It didn't seem to be helping her, though... Something had to be done, and soon, or Ami feared that Usagi wouldn't make it...  
  
~*A While Later*~  
  
Rei awoke, and sat up, ignoring the pain. She cradled her forehead in her right hand, as sweat dripped from her forehead. The energy shield was gone from the top of the bed, and she turned to see Ami, still at work.  
  
"Ami?" she asked.  
  
Ami turned to her. "Is Usagi..."  
  
"No. Not yet." Ami responded. She didn't have to hear what Rei was going to say, to know what it was...  
  
"How long does she have?" Rei asked, and looked up at the injured princess, who was still in the regenerative tank.  
  
"I... give her two days at most..." responded the blue-haired genius, and turned back to her work.  
  
"Dammit!" Rei punched the front of the bed. She ignored the fact that it hurt like hell. The only thing that was on her mind, was saving Usagi.  
  
"Ami? Could you do me a favor?" Rei asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Didn't you build a time traveling machine a while back?" Rei asked. It had only been a month since Usagi had become Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and everything had changed...  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and that machine isn't finished yet." Ami responded, without turning around.  
  
"I don't care if it's finished or not! I--" Rei was cut off by Ami.  
  
"--want to travel back to save Usagi from that youma. Is that what you were going to say?" Ami asked. Rei's head drooped slightly, and a tear filled her right eye.  
  
"I know you want to save Usagi, but it wouldn't work anyway." Ami said.  
  
"It may not bring my Usagi back to me, but at least in that alternative future, she may live." Rei responded.  
  
"Oh, I see..." Ami turned to Rei, "But, No matter what you say, I am not going to send an untested time machine into the past on a hunch that it might work. Also, It can only transport you if there is a time-machine in that time, too! And besides that, You are in no condition to go ANYWHERE."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts. You need to rest." Ami continued her work, and Rei layed back on the bed again. She sighed. Wasn't there anything she could do? There was no other way, except to... She would hate to decieve her friends, but if it was the only way to save her princess, she would do it...  
  
~*That Night*~  
  
Ami yawned, "I suppose I should get some sleep tonight. Goodnight Rei. Goodnight Usagi." Rei was laying in the bed, supposedly asleep, and Usagi was still in the tank.  
  
Ami walked out the door to the lab, and as soon as she heard the door close, Rei's right eye popped open. She sat up, and ignored the pain, as she pulled herself around on the bed. She then pulled herself to her feat, unsteadily. She staggered to Usagi's regeneration tank, and placed a hand on it.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, odango-atama, but maybe... Just maybe I can prevent the other me from losing you... I wish you were here with me..." Rei felt a single tear run down her cheek, as she stared up at the unconscious form of her best friend.  
  
She turned, and looked around. She finally spotted a door, that said, "Time Travel" on it, and turned the nob, pushing the door open. Her vision was blurry, and everything seemed to be spinning, as she made her way to the machine in the back of the room. She thought she would faint, but held on for Usagi's sake.  
  
Rei finally reached it, and placed a hand on it, to steady herself. She looked around for a way to make it go, when finally spotted a lever, and a time selection. Rei traced a finger down the times, until spotting the year 2000. She pushed the button, then got another menue, of dates. She browsed, until finding the correct time. One month ago. That should be time enough. Rei thought. She pushed the button, and pulled the lever. The time machine started to glow, and Rei stepped in the door.  
  
She pulled another lever inside of the machine, and closed the door. A bright flash of light, and then the door opened back up, and no one was there...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? Is Rei really off to the past? When will the other find out? Will Rei save Usagi? Is Chibiusa even in this fic? What about Mamoru? Am I having tuna for dinner? Yuck, I hope not. Will we find out the answers to these questions in the next chapter? Hopefully. Let's just wait and see, kay? ^_~ 


End file.
